


The Snow Queen: Earliest draft.

by Testzoon8



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evil Elsa (Disney), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testzoon8/pseuds/Testzoon8
Summary: This is the earliest draft of my first fanfiction: The Snow Queen, my alternative version of Disney's Frozen.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	The Snow Queen: Earliest draft.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anna and The Snow Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876896) by [Testzoon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testzoon8/pseuds/Testzoon8). 



> Okay, so, I have some problems with the fourth chapter as I wanted it to be emotional and believable with the characters and all...
> 
> Anyway, here is the first draft of my first fanfiction: The Snow Queen, my version of Disney's Frozen.
> 
> Note: This draft isn't completed because I rewrote it during the development, and there's some difference here.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language.
> 
> I don't know what I was doing when I was writing this :P

• FROZEN: alternative universe(early version)

The opening in (Anna's voice: a ruler with a frozen heart will bring destruction to the kingdom of arendelle)

In the ice lake, close to the majestic north mountain, a group of burly ice harvesters cutting ice from a lake and load the blocks onto their sleds to take into town, in during which, an eight years old Kristoff was mimicking their actions by trying to obtain a block of ice with his reindeer friend, Sven. while the ice harvesters singing a song about the legendary “frozen heart” curse that should be feared.

• Ice Harvesters:

Born of cold and winter air

And mountain rain combining

This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining

So cut through the heart, cold and clear

Strike for love and strike for fear

See the beauty, sharp and sheer

Split the ice apart!

And break the frozen heart

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

Ice has magic, can’t be controlled

Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!

Hyup!

Born of cold and winter air

And mountain rain combining!

This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear

Strike for love and strike for fear

There’s beauty and there’s a danger here

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart…

After the harvesters finished singing while returning into the town with young Kristoff and Sven succeeded to get his own block of ice, We are moving to see the kingdom of arendelle not far away from our perspective.

(Travel back to time to where when Elsa has been born)

This prophecy was foretold. Many people did not believe the prophecy, who completely refuse to believe "fantasies" such as trolls, prophecies, and even magic, because of fear. But some people believe in magic, so when they learned about the prophecy from the trolls, these people parted, some began to prepare themselves for the terrifying destruction, and the other began to move to other countries far from Arendelle to stay safe.

The king and the queen, they believe in magic, but they didn't give the prophecy any attention until the Birth Of Elsa, Their First Child and The Heir Of The Throne. Her beauty was very enchanting, she has platinum blonde hair, big icy blue eyes, round face, and pale white skin with a little and almost invisible freckles. But there was something peculiar about her, she was no ordinary princess. She has born with magical powers to control snow and ice. At first, they were a bit wary of their daughter's ice powers, but they were afraid and worried about her, her well-being could be in danger if the people knew about her dark secret, and because of having no knowledge about how to deal with children who possess magical powers. fortunately, they accepted her magical powers, seeing it as a gift. Nonetheless, they swore to keep it a secret, for her own safety. However, the only people who can watch her use magic are her parents.

Here are some of Elsa's childhood. For instance, young Elsa was playing with her magic in front of her parents, laughing at her recently conjured little snowflakes, while her parents have wide smiles on their faces, especially her mother, who is looking lovingly at her daughter.

(Time travels up to the time where when Anna has been born)

after 3 years since Elsa's birth. Her younger sister, Anna, has been born. her beauty was completely the opposite of her sister's, she has strawberry blond hair, big turquoise eyes, round face, and summerly corny complexion with a lot of freckles across her face that are easy to spot. At first, Elsa was so happy to have a younger sister and possibly a playmate, since she didn't have any friends. Only she was a little hesitant whether she can show her magic to her baby sister or not. Luckily, her father allowed her to do so, Elsa did not feel this happiness than before.

Here is Elsa talking with her little sister while anna simply has a gurgle of laughter as she raised her two little hands towards her sister in an attempt to reach her Sibling.

(Time-traveling up to the time where the king finally discovered and give some attention to the prophecy)

After some years, Elsa becomes 8 years old, while Anna is 5. The girls grew to love each other, Except that Elsa is a little jealous towards Anna, ever since Anna was born, and because she is "ordinary", she got a lot of friends out of servants, castle guards, and even most all the castle staff, everyone adores her because she is The "adorable little princess". It wasn't that Elsa hated her sister, she simply resented her for having more freedom to experience the world than her. But even so, Elsa still has more attention from her parents and the people of arendelle, and also from some castle members, Mostly and unknowingly to Elsa, is because she's the heir of the throne. At that time, all the people start to believe the prophecy due to a sudden change of the mood, and so they have to warn their rulers. the King of Arendelle has heard urgent news from his people, that the prophecy is slowly coming, they can feel it, due to how the air grew very eerie and tense As if a war is coming. The king, curious and slightly tense. Travels with only himself to the valley of the living rocks, the trolls territory, for confirmation from the trolls.

when the king finally arrives at his destination, he calls for them to show themselves and that there's a very important matter to discuss. Very curious and slightly offended for waking up at such a late time. The trolls fidget and roll up the ground and revealing themselves from their rock shape.

"It's the king" All the trolls started to murmuring out of curiosity, but when Suddenly their leader, Grand pabbie, showed up in the center, all of the trolls fell silent as the king is waiting patiently for the troll king.

Pabbie stopped in front of the king, staring dead at his eyes as the king kneels down to the level of the Pabbie.

Before the king says anything, grand pabbie interrupted.

"I know what do you want to talk about, your majesty" Said pabbie with his old rocky voice

The king only nods a little shaky "Y-yes grandpabbie" answers the king slightly nervous though he doesn't know the reason why.

"I came here because I have been heard about.....rumors from my people, saying that there's a prophecy will destroy our kingdom. Are these rumors true?" Asked the king slightly afraid and concerned about his kingdom, about his daughters.

grandpabbie offers a sad smile. "Unfortunately, yes....the rumors are true. The prophecy is going to happen." Answered Pabbie

"In case if you don't know what the prophecy is....." the king only nods

"One day.....a ruler with a frozen heart will appear..." He said in an old, dark voice

As the elder troll began to Manipulate his magic using his mossy hands, he managed to conjure up a red and blue vision of someone and an icy-colored vision as it began to magically materialize into a heart shape, a vision that represents the frozen heart.

"And the ruler will bring to arendelle nothing....but destruction...."

Grand pabbie finished as the vision changed into what appears to be a large mountain threatening to send a very big avalanche towards arendelle While the kingdom's citizens in the vision screaming out of fear from the events as they fleeing away from disaster.

"Our ancestors were the first to predict the prophecy." He added as a matter-of-fact.

The king was shocked and terrified. This could be such a fateful day for his kingdom. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him as his eyes widened in fear and anticipate.

"C-could this be R-related to magic, pabbie?" The king asked stuttering in fear, although he is expecting the answer.

"Maybe....though I am not exactly sure.......but, there might be some magic in order to fulfill the prophecy." He finished.

"That's all I want to know." Says the king urgent, while he started to stand up, towering the troll king.

"Thank you for giving me the information" he Thanked grandpabbie and he started going to retrieve his horse to ride back to his castle.

As the king returns to his castle, all the trolls return to their respective shape and roll over to their places to return to sleep except for the leader, who silently prays to the king not to do anything that he may regret.

And while the king returned to his castle, All this time, since the troll confirmed his fears, the king was thinking of his daughter, Elsa. He assumed that if Elsa has the ability to freeze things, and that one day there will be a ruler with a FROZEN heart, then there's a possibility that Elsa, might be, or will become, the ruler of the prophecy. Without any hesitation, the strict king made decisions for the kingdom, and for his eldest daughter.


End file.
